


That's sweet

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Awwwwwwwwww.





	That's sweet

Our story begins in Kingsley and Tonks Shacklebolt's cottage, the couple are celebrating Valentine's day in style.

Tonks said, "I know I normally despise cheesy things like this day."

Kingsley prompted, "But?"

Tonks went on, "But, after being married to you for more years than I can count on one finger; I feel like now is the right time for me to be sentimental."

Kingsley chuckled. "Now is the perfect time, Dora."

Tonks smiled. "I love you, Kings. More than I've ever loved any man before." She noticed Kingsley's raised eyebrow and assured him. "Yes, even Remus."

Kingsley beamed, "That's sweet. I love you too."

Tonks smirked. "More than any other woman?"

Kingsley nodded and stated, "You're important to me, Dora. I have loved you since the day we met, even when you never reciprocated those feelings. Now that we've been married six years and you're pregnant with our first child, I'm the happiest any man could ever be."

Tonks told him, "Teddy is more your child than Remus's, King."

Kingsley responded, "I suppose so, just not by blood."

Tonks reassured him, "Teddy thinks of you as more of a father figure than his own dad and that's the truth."

Kingsley smiled. "Teddy will make a good big brother."

Tonks concurred, "He sure will."


End file.
